El león doblegado
by Thomary221B
Summary: El león que ha sido doblegado por el tejón ha vuelto a casa. [Participa en el Wizarding Fest del grupo de Facebook: Wizarding Shippers]


El programa confidencial del Ministerio Británico de Magia se canceló debido a que los dragones Ironbellys ucranianos no obedecían ningún comando a menos que fuera Newt Scamander, gracias a ello él tuvo que volver a Londres para comenzar una vez más. Cuando retornó le ofrecieron trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas a pesar de su fracaso, de alguna manera tenía un potencial que no debía ser desperdiciado. Pero Newt sabía que iba a pasar los siguientes años de su vida atrapado en una oficina aburrida regulando a los elfos domésticos, no había de otra más que resignarse y aceptar el trabajo. Era la única manera de que él pudiera solventar sus propios gastos sin depender del dinero de su familia, ya era suficiente con el hecho que aún viviera bajo el techo de su madre. Sin embargo, el principal motivo de Newt por acceder a trabajar con el Ministerio una vez más por unos pocos sickles fue su pequeño grupo de criaturas mágicas que conservaba a su lado: un pequeño escarbato llamado Eugene, Valeris, una lechuza, Leia, un chupacabra y Pickett, un bowtruckle.

Newt dejó escapar un suspiro, se encontraba alicaído tras mandar su carta de aceptación al Ministerio con Leia, pero de pronto, él fue sorprendido por unos toques en la puerta de su habitación. Newt alcanzó su varita y deshizo el hechizo que había puesto. Una vez que la puerta se quedó sin seguros mágicos, la persona que tocó con anterioridad se adentra y resulta ser Theseus Scamander, su hermano mayor. Su repentina aparición hace que Newt salte de su cama poniendo sus pies en el suelo con mucha rapidez debido al asombro. Él no esperaba que estuviese aquí, demasiado pronto para volver a casa, no con los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en todo el mundo.

—Has vuelto.

Una sonrisa cruzó la mirada de Theseus y la forma en la que las patillas de sus ojos se arruga hacen que Newt caiga en un muy hondo sentimiento.

—He regresado.

Theseus es el que da un paso acercándose hacia Newt sabiendo que no haría mucho para establecer algún contacto físico por su propia cuenta, los brazos fuertes de su hermano lo envuelven en un abrazo, la cabeza de Newt queda pegada en el pecho de Theseus y su nariz puede volver a oler el aroma que tanto echó de menos tras haberse separado en el campo de batalla para ir diferentes frentes a servir. Y el que había traído glorias para Inglaterra fue Theseus, que pudo cumplir con sus prospectos y se convirtió en un héroe de guerra. Mientras que él solo trajo fracasos. Pero, ¿cómo se enteró? Bueno, los diarios mágicos eran más amarillistas que el de los muggles.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto? —preguntó Newt deslizándose de los brazos de Theseus.

—Hoy en la mañana. Pero recién pude liberarme del Ministerio Mágico. Se habían vuelto pesados con el papeleo interno y francamente no estaba condiciones suficientes para tomarles atención.

—Leta, ¿estuvo ahí? —El giro abrupto de tema por parte de Newt hizo fruncir las cejas de Theseus que se detuvo a pensar por unos escasos segundos para poder responder.

—No. No la vi.

Cuando Theseus quiso agregar algo más se interrumpió al divisar a un pequeño chupacabra durmiendo plácidamente en la cabecera de la cama de Newt.

—¿Otra criatura mágica?

—En realidad... no es el único —dijo Newt dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia una pequeña jaula donde estaba el travieso escarbato durmiendo entre sus tesoros y con cuidado lo tomó, mostrándolo a Theseus.

El mayor de los Scamander bufó con una sonrisa ante la vista, sabía que Newt no se conformaría con una sola compañía. Por otra parte, Newt dejó la jaula de Eugene en su anterior lugar y tras eso se quedó quieto, con la mirada gacha apretando sus labios como esperando algo, pocas veces se atrevía a mirar a los ojos porque realmente no era lo suyo, prefería apartar la mirada siempre que podía o se le permitía, aunque con Theseus hacía un poco de esfuerzo, porque se lo merecía, él era su amado hermano, así que levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a los hermosos ojos de Theseus viendo en ello un invasiva mirada que podía atravesar todo, que tenía el poder de conocer todo de ti y sin perder el tiempo Theseus adelantó sus pasos y agarró las mejillas pecosas de Newt, su pulgar repasó sus labios con una paciencia casi desesperante. Haciendo que inevitablemente Newt se perdiera en esas caricias.

—Newt...

Y Newt es solo un simple humano por lo cual no pudo resistir más, tomando por primera vez la iniciativa agarrando las solapas del traje de Theseus y cubrió su boca con la de él, la pura necesidad de sentirlo era demasiado grande para aguantar un solo segundo más, por lo tanto arrasó los labios de su hermano cómo lo venía haciendo desde hace muchos años, como cuando lo descubrieron aquella vez al echarse la culpa de Greta y él fue expulsado de Hogwarts y Theseus que apenas había entrado a la Academia de Aurores tuvo que ir a recoger a su pequeño hermano menor, en el trayecto a casa discutieron el penoso suceso que estaba enfrentando Newt y los gritos no fueron suficientes por lo que la pasión había sido desbloqueada cuando Theseus no pudo aguantar más y en un arrebato de adrenalina para callar a Newt, lo besó. Ahora este beso eran tan arrasador como el de aquella vez, un choque de magia que combinaba tan bien tras un hechizo. Pero tan pronto cuando el aire se agotó en sus pulmones tuvieron que detenerse, muy a pesar de su disgusto.

—Newt, necesito tenerte.

Soltándose de Theseus, Newt se movió asintiendo hacia la cama, se quitó el saco largo, desabrochó su camisa y la correa de sus pantalones lo siguió, escuchó como Theseus hacía lo mismo con rapidez. Tocando la cama se acostó en ella apartando al chupacabra para que regresara a su propia cama pero sin preámbulo fue sucumbido por Theseus con otro beso arrollador que lo dejó sin aliento una vez más, su cuello fue atacado por los labios de Theseus con prisa y luego le siguió su pecho mientras le quitaba la camisa por completo.

—Te extrañé tanto, Newt... No sabes cuántas veces quise tenerte entre mis brazos cuando estaba en el frente —susurró Theseus mientras continuaba desnudándolo— Tú eres el único que me pone así. Eres el único al que podría amar así...

Los dos sabían que su amor era un tabú entre la comunidad mágica e incluso en la no mágica. Si alguno de los hubiese nacido mujer quizá el estigma hubiera sido aún menor, incluso habrían podido presentarse como una pareja ante todos, debido a que entre los sangre pura era normal conservar el estatus con tal de no juntarse con los mestizos. Sin embargo, está era su realidad, un amor que debía ser guardado entre cuatro paredes.

Aún así, Theseus hacía lo que podía para salvaguardar a Newt.

La piel de Newt quedó expuesta ante la mirada amorosa y lasciva de Theseus. Newt tenía la suerte de ser tan querido y estimado por su hermano mayor, no había otra manera, tenía que ser así. No obstante, Theseus continuo besando centímetro tras centímetro, dando mordidas a esos lugares a los que no había tocado hace mucho tiempo, haciendo que la respiración de Newt se cortara en cada momento, sabía que a él le gustaba oírle sin vergüenzas.

Cuando Theseus llegó a sus piernas, las besó con una paciencia que hizo gemir a Newt desesperado, porque sabía que a partir de allí iba a tomar todo su tiempo. Empezando por sus muslos hasta dejarlos rojos de chupetones, sus rodillas siendo besadas con ahínco y sus pies, sus malditos pies recibieron todo la atención.

La sensación de los besos en sus pies hacía que Newt contrajera su cuerpo por tal acto, nublaba su cabeza llevándolo a lo alto y su pene se contraía dejando salir pequeñas fugas de semen. No podía tocarse porque Theseus no se lo permitiría, no aún, porque debían terminar juntos lo más posible.

—T-Theseus... por favor.

—No. Amo tus pies, Newt. Tan solo al besarlos hace que quiera correrme. —murmuró besándole la palma del pie derecho.

Theseus prodigó más caricias y lamidas desesperando a Newt por muchos minutos y cuando soltó el pie izquierdo sonrió ante la vista sobre su hermano menor que estaba tan destruído por sus atenciones, así que buscó su varita de entre sus ropas y al encontrarla pronunció un hechizo lubricante en la entrada de Newt, haciendo las cosas más rápidas y limpias. Theseus lo recompensaría otro día dándole placer en ese lugar.

Con la entrada lubricada Newt sintió los dedos de Theseus entrar con facilidad, lo masturbó pocos segundos mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas para pegarse cerca y entonces los dedos salieron de su interior para ser reemplazados por el grueso miembro de Theseus, y él gimió en la intromisión pero fue acallado por un beso disparejo y después sintió los arrullos de la barítona voz de Theseus .

—Fácil... No te haré daño. Nunca te haría daño, Newt.

Newt sabía eso. Así que abrazó sus piernas al cuerpo de Theseus.

—S-Sigue...

Apartándose Theseus se aferró de las sábanas para embestir mientras Newt hacía lo mismo sintiendo todos los golpes que iban tocando ese punto que hacía nublar su cabeza, su magia misma. El chillido de la cama se mezclaba con los gemidos de ambos, entregándose a una experiencia tan conocida y extraña, porque gracias al sexo existían y no había que temerle cuando las dos partes quieren lo mismo, de sentirse complacidos y sofocados.

Newt más valiente detuvo a Theseus haciendo acopio de su propia fuerza para que esté cayera en cama y se trepó encima de él, alcanzando su sexo para introducirlo de nuevo en su interior y apoyado en los hombros del contrario comenzó a moverse y a complacerse a sí mismo. La razón por la que hizo ese cambio fue porque Newt quería ver el rostro de Theseus mientras se corría dentro de él, quería ver como él un simple tejón era capaz de doblegar al león heróico.

Y la vista fue fantástica.

Sonriendo Newt subió sus manos hacia las rojas mejillas de Theseus y les propició una caricia suave con sus pulgares. Pero pronto fue ataviado con unas embestidas más presurosas, que rozaban más a fondo en su interior, y no pudo resistir más viniéndose con un fuerte gemido. Theseus lo siguió poco después al sentir la presión de la paredes del interior de Newt apretándole, aquello había su ultimátum.

Theseus recibió a Newt en sus brazos cuando cayó encima de él, los dos encontrando la manera de reordenar sus cabezas tras la subida del orgasmo que compartieron. Besó su cabeza con amor, apretó el suave cuerpo de Newt y se aferró como siempre lo hacía desde que empezaron a compartir una cama. Pero fue sorprendido por un tercero invitado al percibir un intento de colación.

—Leia, ¿qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó Newt.

La criatura fue tomada por Newt, que tan solo quería recibir cariño de su dueño. Theseus observó la imagen en silencio, viendo a Newt acariciando a Leia con un amor que él solo podía dar, y le gustó esa imagen. Realmente la amó.

—Newt, ¿qué piensas en convertir en magizoólogo?

Newt alzó la cabeza hacia su hermano mayor, lo miró por varios segundos y después volvió la vista a Leia.

—Lo estuve pensando. Pero antes debo hacer mucho trabajo de escritorio en el Ministerio para adquirir más conocimientos —mencionó aún arrullando a Leia.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte.

—¿No te molestaría que lo sea? Quiero decir, ser magizoólogo, es una carrera para nada extravagante. A mamá no le va a impresionar que escoja eso...

—Amas a las criaturas mágicas, Newt. No habría otro lugar mejor para ti... —dijo alzando su mano para tocar el rizado cabello de Newt— si es lo que te gustaría ser, hazlo.

Soltando al chupacabra Newt se estiró hacia el regazo de Theseus buscando confort entre sus brazos, sentir los latidos del corazón y respirar del inigualable aroma que emanaba.

—L-Lo haré, así que me voy a esforzar.

—Sé que lo harás, Newt. No por nada eres el tejón que me pateó el trasero cuando te propusiste en ganarme en el ajedrez mágico.

La risa de Newt se oyó amortiguada por el pecho de Theseus pero se escuchó más perfecta cuando el mayor de los dos le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. A Theseus le gustaba oírlo reír desde que descubrió cómo reía, pero más que nada le gustaba cuando Newt era feliz y esa era su misión; hacer feliz a la única persona que amaría, sin importar el costo de sus acciones. Incluso si todos lo abandonan Theseus iría con Newt.

Al terminar de fastidiarlo Theseus le preguntó a Newt una propuesta:

—¿Qué opinas acerca de un viaje a Perú, Newt?

—¿Para qué?

Theseus se acomodó en la cama para no aplastar a Leia antes de contestarle:

—Un amigo mío ha sido promovido como jefe de aurores y quiero verlo para celebrar su ascensión. Sin embargo, no quiero separarme de ti, Newt.

Newt arrugó su frente recordando cuando comenzaría a trabajar en el Ministerio, su trabajo no empezaría hasta finales de septiembre. Aún tenía dinero ahorrado así que podía perder el tiempo, además que tampoco quería separarse de Theseus y sobretodo recordó que en ese país había un tipo particular de dragón, el Vipertooth peruano y tenía muchas ganas de conocer más sobre el animal mágico.

—Si vamos a Perú, ¿podríamos a un santuario de Vipertooth?

—Seguro... —dijo inseguro— ¿No son esos dragones?

Asintiendo Newt se levantó de la cama cubriéndose provisionalmente con una sábana apartada con anterioridad. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del baño y se giró para ver a Theseus.

—También llevaría a mis compañeros.

—Uh, de acuerdo.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Newt con una sonrisa pequeña.

Theseus no desperdició la oportunidad saliendo de la cama sin cubrirse, el pudor con él no era una cuestión. Pero mientras caminó hacia el cuarto de baño se mirada cruzó con una caja semi abierta, allí vio que Newt había guardado una mordaza y la sonrisa del gato de Alicia se asomó en su cara, y al subir su vista se percató que Newt miró lo que él observó así que su rostro estaba completamente rojizo por la vergüenza.

—Oh... querido hermanito. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Nunca —se volteó entrando al baño.

Theseus pensó que quizá para una tercera ronda podrían usar esas cosas en Newt pero por ahora tendrían una segunda vez mientras se asearan.


End file.
